Joyeux Noël
by rossignol-chan
Summary: 03x05 Noël chez les gundam’s : veillée et échange de cadeaux en perspective XD Wufei offre un cadeau spécial à un certain français. Venez voir ce que ça donne.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Joyeux noël (pour être original voyons)

**Auteur :** Pumba-chan.

Wufei : Bon… T'es pas encore guérie de ta débilité toi?

Rossignol-chan : Nan! Hehe… En fait, l'auteur, c'est rossignol-chan, pas pumba-chan, quoique… j'aimerais… pourquoi j'y ai jamais pensé?

Wufei : Putain…

**Couple :** 03x05 (et autres en fond)

**Disclaimer :** J'aimerais….

**Résumé :** Noël chez les gundam's : veillée et échange de cadeaux en perspective XD Wufei offre un cadeau spécial à un certain français.

Ps : je précise que yaura que deux chaps. Et que le prochain sera en ligne dans une semaine et que cette fois, je le pense vraiment et je tiendrai mes promesses.

_**Joyeux Noël :**_

« WUWU-CHOU!! Tu dors encore? Non mais!! Il est 14h00 et c'est noël pardi!! NO-ËL!!! VITE, VITE!!! Va mettre tes cadeaux sous l'arbre!! Tu m'as pris quoi?! Un vibrateur hein? Petit coquin!! Mais tu sois, moi, j'ai heero-chan pour s'occuper de moi de cette façon!!! » hurla Duo Maxwell en sautant sur le dos d'un chinois qui aurait bien aimé dormir encore un peu.

« T'es con, Maxwell, » grogna Wufei en poussant le natté par terre pour essayer de regagner les doux bras de morphée.

Décidément, Duo n'aimait pas les ''matins'' de son p'tit chinois, car celui-ci n'était jamais très excité le matin. Heureusement pour lui, l'américain savait très bien comment réveillé et c'est pourquoi il c'approcha lentement de l'oreille de son ami pour y susurrer :

« Tu préférerais que ce soit ton cher et tendre français qui vienne te réveiller à coup de baisers langoureux, hein? »

Les yeux du dit ami s'ouvrirent en un temps record faisant se rétrécir ses iris.

« Toi… T'ES UN HOMME MORT MAXWELL!! » beugla le chinois en s'emparant de son sabre aussi rapidement qu'il s'était mis debout.

En envoyant valser sa lame dans tous les sens, il tenta de courir après un Duo qui avait pris ses jambes à son cou en riant à gorge déployée. Toutefois, en s'apercevant qu'il ne portait encore que son boxer, il arrêta sa poursuite en prenant quand même le temps de traiter l'américain de tous les noms avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre de toutes ses forces.

« Non mais! Ça sert à quoi de se battre pendant des semaines pour avoir une chambre solo si on peut même pas fermer à clé pour éviter que, justement, des abrutis de premières de ce genre viennent me dire de pareils débilités au réveil! »

Une chose à savoir avec monsieur Wufei Chang, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas, mais surtout pas, jouer sur les cordes sensibles et disons que son béguin pour Trowa Barton en était une.

Ça faisait au moins deux mois que Wufei s'était rendu compte de son amour fou pour le français et, depuis, sa plus grande erreur avait été de toute avouer à Duo. Moins subtile que ce type, ça existe pas.

M'enfin, Wufei se disait qu'au moins, maintenant, il avait quelqu'un avec qui en parler, c'était déjà ça.

Finalement, après s'être habillé correctement, il sorti de sa chambre pour aller grignoter un peu.

« Joyeux Noël Wufei, » le salua Quatre joyeusement dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine.

« Oh! Quatre, je t'en prie, pas toi aussi… Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec noël? En plus, on est que la veille… »

Sans dire un mot, Quatre sourit, maintenant habitué aux multiples ronchonnement du chinois.

Ce fut malheureusement la boule d'énergie qu'est Duo qui prit la parole :

« Mais voyons mon Wupiou, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda-t-il innocemment avant de reprendre plus bas pour qu'uniquement Wufei parvienne à l'entendre. « Serait-ce ton petit cadeau pour Trowa qui te met dans cet état? »

Les yeux brillants de colère, un certain chinois essaya encore une fois d'étrangler un certain américain rigolant comme un débile.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant? » fit, tout d'un coup, la voix de Trowa derrière eux.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas tout suivi, » répondit Quatre comme si de rien était.

Laissant les traditionnelles disputes des deux soldats, Quatre et Trowa commencèrent à discuter tranquillement de tout et rien. Seul Duo avait remarquer que Wufei s'était soudainement figé en entendant le son de la voix de la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

« C'est bien ça, mon Fei-Fei en sucre, t'as enfin compris qu'à Noël, c'était du rouge qu'il fallait porter, » ricana le natté faisant allusion à la gène qui montait au joues de son ami.

« Crétin, fou moi la paix. »

« Nan, c'est bien trop marrant »

« Il y a pas un perfect soldier dont tu devrai t'occuper, toi? » siffla Wufei.

« L'est en mission jusqu'à 17h00. »

« Bah alors, cherche de quoi à faire, mais laisse moi tranquille. »

« De quoi à faire, hein? »

À ce moment, duo lança un regard accompagner d'un sourire tellement suspect que Wufei se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de foutre le camp, ne sachant pas trop ce que le shinigami préparait, sachant en tout cas, qu'il ne voulait pas tellement le savoir, car ça ne lui disait rien qui de bon.

Sans qu'il en put ne serait-ce que protester, Duo attrapa son bras pour l'emmener dans une salle s'entraînement vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici? »

« Bah, faut bien te préparer pour ce soir! »

« Ce soir??!! »

« Bah oui, avec le cadeau plein de sous entendus que tu vas lui donner, tu te doutes pas un peu de ce qui va suivre? N'empêche, je me demande bien quelle sera sa réaction… »

Pff… Duo et ses idées tordues, vraiment. M'enfin reste que la réaction de Trowa au présent qu'il allait lui donner tracassait énormément Wufei.

« Alors, finalement, t'as décider de lui offrir quoi? La boite de condom ou le Kama-Sutra? »

« Abruti… »

Flash Back 

Voilà, on était le 22 décembre et Wufei avait déjà la plupart des cadeaux qu'il comptait donner à ses amis pour noël. En fait, il ne lui en restait qu'un seul à acheter : celui de Trowa. Mais il n'avait simplement aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir. Il en était même rendu à demander de l'aide à Duo, ce qui, croyez-le, signifiait qu'il était vraiment désespéré. C'est donc pourquoi ils étaient tous deux dans un centre d'achat à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Trowa.

« Mmmm…. Allons dans un librairie, je crois que Trowa aime la lecture, non? » proposa Duo en le traînant jusque dans une petite boutique de bouquin (ndla : boutique de bouquin… XD) « Allons, mon chéri, ne tire pas cette tête, on va lui trouver quelque chose à ton roméo. »

« Mouais… » répondit Wufei sans grande conviction. Il feuilleta quelques livres, mais rien avait l'air assez pour Trowa. « Tu sais, j'aimerais un peu qu'il comprenne que j'ai des sentiments pour lui avec mon cadeau… » Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais après tout, c'était que Duo alors, c'était pas bien grave.

« Pourquoi pas ça? » L'américain tendit un livre très douteux qu'était le kama-sutra au chinois.

« Imbécile, remets ça à sa place, » ordonna-t-il, « je veux qu'il comprenne que je l'aime, pas qu'il pense que je veuille qu'il me baise jusqu'à la moelle du con! »

« Bah, c'est le cas pourtant, non? »

« Ta gueule, tu m'énerves, on s'en va, il y a rien ici, de toute façon. »

À l'extérieur du magasin, Duo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Putain je suis en retard, je dois aller voir Hee-chan. »

« Je croyais que t'avais dit que tu m'aiderais, espèce d'homme sans paroles! »

« Sorry honey, mais tu le sais, mon mec passe avant tout. Tiens j'y pense, je dois passer par la pharmacie pour acheter des condoms, t'en veux une au passage, je suis certain que Tronichet appréciera. »

« Maxwell, à ta place, je partirais et VITE! »

La menace eut l'effet escompté, Duo prit la poudre d'escampette, laissant là un Wufei seul devant son dilemme.

Il fit le tour du centre d'achats au moins trois fois pour enfin apercevoir un petit fleuriste très modeste. Il y entra ne pensant pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait là, mais bon, au point où il en était. C'est alors qu'une rose attira son attention, elle était plus sombre que les autres.

« Puis-je vous aider? » l'aborda l'homme derrière la caisse.

« Euh… N… En fait, je voudrais cette fleur. »

« Ah! LA belle rose pour une belle demoiselle, c'est bien ça. »

« Euh… pas vraiment… »

Le vendeur lui jeta un sourire malicieux, mais ne dit aucune commentaire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Wufei sortait du petit magasin, un sac tout ce qui a de plus banal dans la main avec un joli rose à l'intérieur. Il avait bien préciser au vendeur qu'il ne voulait pas de ruban, de papier décoratif ou un autre truc du genre. Évidemment, celui-ci avait tout de même insisté pour mettre un petit truc en plastique contenant une éponge humide au bout de la tige pour qu'au moins, la rose résiste jusqu'à noël.

Fin du flash back 

Les yeux écarquillé, Duo sembla hésiter un instant puis dit :

« Je sais pas si je te trouve mignon pour ton romantisme ou débile pour ta quétainerie là, mon Wuffy… »

« Si pire que ça? » demanda Wufei, en stressant un max tout d'un coup.

Voyant l'air désespéré qu'arborait Wufei, Duo décida de se moquer un peu :

« Mais oui, franchement, qui donnerais une rose à un mec à notre époque? T'es pitoyable, il va te rire en pleine face le pauvre, si ce n'est qu'il te trouvera vraiment trop étrange. »

« QUOI??!!… Merde… T'as raison!! Putain l'échange c'est ce soir, je suis dans la merde, faut que je trouve quelque chose d'autre!! Connerie de vendeur qui m'a pas prévenu à la con!! Je… »

« WOOO!!! Relaxe mon beau, c'est très bien une rose. »

« Vraiment? »

« Mais puisque je te le dis… Et crois moi, je m'y connais en amour et j'aimerais recevoir une rose, moi… Bon, puisque ça c'est dit je vais te montrer quelques petits exercices qui, crois-moi, feront très plaisir à Trowa. »

« T'es con ou quoi? Arrête de penser que je vais coucher avec ce type!!! »

« Mais pourquoi pas? »

« Bah… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait? » demanda Wufei en baissant les yeux au sol.

Duo manqua de s'étouffer et s'indigna :

« Attend, tu rigoles, sunshine?! Tu sais pas ce que je donnerais moi pour être foutu comme toi!!! Nan mais! Je t'en prie!!T'as le plus beau visage du monde!!! –Après mon hee-chan bien sûr, mais quand même.- Ton regard est magnifique et puis, merde, ta un corps de dieu grec putain!!! »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, mets-en pas trop non plus, hein. »

« Mais c'est vrai fuck, regarde moi ce cul, franchement, qui voudrait pas fourrer ce truc???!!! » (ndla : désolée, pas pu m'en empêcher.)

« Ça, Maxwell, c'était de trop. » signala Wufei en sortant lentement son sabre du fourreau.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire son nom, Duo partit en courant tout en criant :

« par exemple, j'te conseil de changer de tenue mon chou, un petit truc sexy te ferait du bien! »

Suite à une poursuite mouvementée du châtain, Wufei décida d'aller se reposer un peu dans sa chambre.

Il s'effondra sur son lit quand il aperçut son pied dans le grand miroir qui était cloué au mur. Les dernières paroles de Duo résonnaient dans sa tête et il décida donc à aller s'observer un petit peu devant la glace.

Duo avait raison… Il était pas vraiment à son avantage dans ses vêtements, mais il avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de plaire… Du moins… avant… Mais là… Pour Trowa…

Non, voyons, il allait quand même pas tomber si bas… Quoique…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rose déposée sur une petite table de chevet…

« ROH!!! FOUTU TYPE QUI ME FAIT PERDRE LA TÊTE!!! JE TE MAUDIS!!! »

Au fond, il n'en pensait pas miette, mais il n'allait quand même pas changer ses habitudes vestimentaires juste pour un gars. Qu'il fasse battre son cœur ou non…

Quoique… Un petit effort ne ferait pas de mal… Si?

Il s'observa un instant et décida qu'il allait peut-être vérifier et puis, il n'était que 16h30, ils avaient prévu faire un réveillon en norme, donc à minuit, rendez-vous autour du sapin ce qui lui laissait amplement de temps.

Il avait donc le temps pour essayer toutes sortes de tenues… Ce qui ne lui manquait pas, car une fois, avec Duo, il était aller magasiner et ce dernier lui avait fait acheter plein de trucs, sans même qu'il les ait essayés en plus.

Avant toute chose, il décida d'emballer les cadeaux qu'il avait acheter et d'aller les porter dans le salon, comme ça, ça, au moins, ce serait fait.

C'était bien, car cette année, contrairement à l'an passé, il n'y avait que peu de monde d'invité. Seulement les cinq gundam boys, Zechs, malgré le fait qu'il était autrefois un ennemi, Quatre n'allait quand même pas passer noël sans son petit ami et, evidemment, Relena et sa copine seront également de la partie.

Puisque cette année tout semblait être simple, si on oubliait ses petits problèmes de cœur bien sûr, Wufei avait décidé de donner des cadeaux très simples également.

À Quatre, il offrait un théière, car il savait que le petit blond était friand de thé, pour zechs, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas trop celui-ci, il avait décidé d'offrir une horloge… Bon ok, il s'était pas trop forcé pour le cadeau du grand blond, mais de toute façon, des horloges, ça sert toujours.

Pour Relena, il avait acheter un collier d'argent très sobre qui pourtant était très joli, sachant qu'elle aimait bien porter des bijoux. Ce fut plus facile de trouver un cadeau pour Hilde que pour les autres puisque depuis des lustres elle n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de sa violoniste préférée : Sarah Chang (ndla : hihi petite allusion à une violoniste que j'admire) en disant que ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard s'ils avaient le même nom, cette musicienne et lui donc, il lui avait acheter un cd.

Il avait décider d'offir une quantité énorme de balles de stress à Heero en glissant un petit mot qui disait qu'étant petit ami avec Duo, il allait bien en avoir de besoin. Ça mettrait l'américain en colère et en fait, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait, car à son ami, il avait décidé de donner un petit cadre en bois contenant une photo des deux amoureux que personne n'avait encore vu. C'était la plus belle photo du couple et Wufei l'avait spécialement gardée pour cette occasion.

Et finalement, il y avait, bien sûr…

La rose.

La rose de Trowa.

Tous ses autres paquets terminés, il la prit dans ses mains pour sentir son parfum.

Il se mit à trembler : comment le français réagirait-il ne voyant la fleur… Est-ce qu'il le renierait à vie? Wufei redoutait plus que tout la réaction qu'il aurait et il se laissa imaginer le pire, mais Wufei Chang était un homme d'honneur, alors pas question de se dégonfler maintenant.

Il déposa lentement la rose dans un boite rectangulaire avant de glisser celle-ci dans un sac fait, à la base, pour une bouteille de vin, mais qui était exactement ce qui lui fallait.

Soudainement, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas mis de petit mot pour aller avec le cadeau de Trowa.

« ET MERDE!!! Encore une autre prise de tête en perspective… » ronchonna le chinois.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, un crayon à mine et une tablette de feuille blanche en mains.

« Conneries! J'suis supposé écrire quoi, moi maintenant?! »

_Cher trowa,_

Non, ça faisait beaucoup trop stricte à son goût, Il arracha la page et la jeta. (ndla : Toutes mes excuses pour un Wufei pas écologique, mais c'était tellement cliché, il fallait que je le mette.)

_Salut, _

_Juste pour te dire joyeux noël et te souhaiter un bon temps des fêtes et te dire de passer une merveilleuse journée et_

Non, ça allait pas du tout, c'était que de la connerie ce truc. Une autre boule de papier à la poubelle.

_Trowa, _

_Noël est supposé être un moment spécial de l'année, un moment pour se dire des choses spéciales. Ben voilà, moi ce que je tenais à te dire c'est que je_

Non, non, non et non, vraiment pas.

« Merde… J'y arriverai jamais, » grogna Wufei.

_Je t'aime._

Nan, quand même pas, c'était trop précis pour lui.

« Oh, et puis merde, hein, je vais pas me casser la tête avec ce truc, la prochaine que j'écris, je la prends. »

Écoute, j'ai essayé, mais j'arrive pas à te l'écrire. J'ai pas le tour avec ces trucs, pour moi, dans une carte de noël, ça dit ''joyeux noël et bonne année'' et c'est tout alors ouvre la boîte, je crois que ce sera plus clair, après tout, une image vaut mille mots non?

Wufei 

Ouais, ça ferait l'affaire, il plia la feuille et la glissa dans le sac. Bon, c'était pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler une carte de noël, mais ça ferait.

Il s'empara de ses paquets et s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'il décida qu'il ne serait définitivement pas capable de voir Trowa ouvrir son cadeau devant tout le monde.

Il laissa donc le sac à vin seul dans sa chambre, préférant donner ce présent en mains propres lui-même et à l'écart du reste du monde.

Arrivé dans le salon, il remarqua que presque tous les cadeaux étaient déjà sous l'arbre de noël.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 18h47.

Wow, il avait pris tout ce temps pour préparer ses cadeaux… Mais aussi, 17h00 passé, il comprenait maintenant comment il avait fait pour faire tout ça sans interruptions fatigantes de Duo : Heero était revenu donc l'américain était probablement en train d'utiliser son énergie pour fatiguer quelqu'un d'autre que Wufei.

Alors qu'il déposait le tout, il entendit une voix grave et chaude derrière lui :

« Tiens Wufei, au moins je sais que je suis pas le seul à tout venir porter à la dernière minute. »

Se retournant vivement, le chinois se retrouva face à face avec Trowa. Aussitôt, la gêne lui monta à la tête et il essaya tant bien que mal de le dissimuler au français.

« Alors hâte à ce soir? » demanda le français ne semblant pas s'être rendu compte du malaise de l'autre.

Attendez, c'était normal pour Trowa de parler autant?

« Euh… Assez… Euh… Toi? »

« Ouais. »¸

Ah, voilà plus un réponse typiquement Trowa.

« Bon, bah, je dois aller faire des trucs moi, donc euh… bah salut… »

Essayant de faire paraître le tout comme étant la chose la plus naturelle, Wufei se rua vers la porte et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il se planta devant le miroir et se dit qu'une rose n'était définitivement pas assez pour ce soir.

Il se dévêtit donc et s'observa un moment. Il est vrai qu'on ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'il était immonde, même si, d'après lui, Duo n'avait vraiment rien à lui envier.

Il ouvrit son placard pour en sortir à peu près tout son contenu.

Après plusieurs essayages qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, Wufei opta enfin pour un pantalon propre noir qui lui allait comme un gant, un t-shirt noir un peu moulant et un veston vert forêt pour accompagner le tout.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre :

« 'Tain, je suis en retard!!! »

En effet, il était 23h58, ça faisait donc un bon 28 minutes qu'il était supposé être en bas et déguster un bon repas préparer par les soins de Quatre.

Il sortit donc rapidement de sa chambre, mais remarqua qu'il avait oublié le présent de Trowa, il revint en vitesse.

Il ressortit une deuxième fois, mais encore, il dut retourner dans sa chambre puisqu'il venait d'avoir une idée.

Se plaçant devant le miroir, il s'empara de son élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux en catogan et une cascade noire et soyeuse tomba autour de son visage.

En vitesse, il rejoignit ses amis qui devaient déjà être tous en train de manger.

À suivre… 

Rossignol-chan : Voilà, j'ai fini le premier chap n.n

Wufei : Et c'est déjà nul.

Rossignol-chan : beuh!! Même pas vrai, on insulte pas la plume d'un rossignol d'abord!

Wufei : T'as déjà vu un rossignol avec des plumes noires et bleues, toi?

Rossignol-chan : Et on insulte pas mes cheveux non plus TTTT

Wufei : Mouais… mais bon, il est tard disons que le rouge du sang dans tes yeux jure très mal avec le bleu de tes cheveux, va te coucher 'spèce d'onna indigne.

Rossignol-chan : oui, oui, j'y vais, je fais que demander des reviews avant.

Wufei : Voilà, c'est fait, maintenant, tu vas te coucher, le manque de sommeil te fait écrire des navets pareil!

Rossignol-chan : pfff… je te déteste (oh la mauvaise menteuse) sinon, juste comme ça, j'en fais un ou pas un lemon avec toi et trowa, pcq là je suis vraiment pas certaine…

Wufei : T'en fais pas c'est clair et les gens qui ont lu vont probablement être d'accord avec moi!

Rossignol-chan : Si tu le dis… TTTT

Allez, à dans une semaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Joyeux noël (pour être original voyons)

**Auteur :** Pumba-chan.

Wufei : Bon… T'es pas encore guérie de ta débilité toi?

Rossignol-chan : Nan! Hehe… En fait, l'auteur, c'est rossignol-chan, pas pumba-chan, quoique… j'aimerais… pourquoi j'y ai jamais pensé?

Wufei : Putain…

**Couple :** 03x05 (et autres en fond)

**Disclaimer :** J'aimerais….

**Résumé :** Noël chez les gundam's : veillée et échange de cadeaux en perspective XD Wufei offre un cadeau spécial à un certain français.

Ps : je précise que yaura que deux chaps. Et que le prochain sera en ligne dans une semaine et que cette fois, je le pense vraiment et je tiendrai mes promesses.

_**Joyeux Noël : chap 2 :**_

En vitesse, il rejoignit ses amis qui devaient déjà être tous en train de manger.

En effet, lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué.

« Désolé, je suis en retard, » fit-il pour signaler sa présence.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui en un bloc, s'apprêtant à, probablement, le saluer, mais lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils restèrent tous là, à intelligemment jouer à ''j'ai plus l'air d'une carpe que toi''.

« Euh… Vous allez bien? » demanda Wufei pour qui le silence devenait un peu trop lourd.

Personne ne dit mot.

Ils restaient simplement là à le fixer comme s'il s'était transformé en le père noël juste devant eux.

Duo fut le premier à briser le silence en s'exclama :

« Si on va bien, il demande?! Non mais, tu t'es regardé, toi?!?! À ce que je sache, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais pas un dieu du stade comme ami, moi! T'as décidé de te faire sauter dessus ce soir ou quoi? »

Devenant rouge comme une tomate, Wufei rétorqua :

« De quoi tu parles Maxwell? Si c'est encore une de tes conneries, je te jure que t'es mort!! »

« Non, Wufei, il a raison, » intervint Quatre, « tu es à tomber. »

Tous acquiescèrent, rendant le chinois encore plus rouge qui se dépêcha de gagner sa place pour éviter d'être le centre de l'attention toute la soirée. Tentative qui malheureusement pour lui fut vaine.

« C'est bon, arrêtez de me regarder tous! »

« Oh, le pitit Wuffy-chou est mal à l'aise, mais tu sais darling, c'est ce qui arrive quand tu apparaît comme un appel même à la luxure mon cher. «

« Maxwell, t'es mort, » siffla Wufei entre ses dents en lançant un regard noir au débile assit à côté de lui. « Et toi, réagis un peu, au lieu de laisser ton petit ami me persécuter comme ça! » jeta-t-il en direction d'Heero.

« Réglez vos problèmes vous même. »

« Oh, je t'aime mon Hee-chan!! » s'exclama Duo en se calant contre le perfect soldier.

Déstabilisé par l'attitude des deux amoureux, Wufei préféra garder le silence se retournant vers l'accueil envoûtant de la nourriture que Quatre venait de déposer devant lui.

Peu de temps après, l'atmosphère était redevenue ce qu'elle était avant que Wufei ne fasse son apparition.

Le chinois mangea son plat en silence.

« Tu fais pas très gaffe à la personne en face de toi, toi, » lui murmura Duo à l'oreille alors que le dessert était déjà bien entamé.

Wufei leva les yeux pour voir qui était cette personne en face de lui et il croisa les yeux de Trowa Barton qui l'observait d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Étant incapable de se lasser de la contemplation du visage de Trowa, Wufei resta là, lui aussi à l'observer. Il sentait la chaleur lui monter à la tête, mais pour une fois, il ne réagit pas, comme hypnotisé par la beauté de cette personne qu'il aimait tant.

Silencieux, ils restèrent là, à se regarder.

« Allez, c'est le temps des cadeaux, des cadeaux!!! » s'écria joyeusement Duo, coupant court à l'échange entre Wufei et Trowa.

Tout le monde se dirigea donc vers le sapin.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, Duo retint Wufei en attrapant son bras, il lui chuchota :

« Si tu crois que j'ai manqué ça moi. »

Lui faisant un clin d'œil, Duo rejoignit les autres.

« MAXWELL!!!! » s'écria Wufei faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Oui, ma beauté? » demanda innocemment en se tournant vers lui.

« Ta beau… Je. Te. Jure. Que. Tu. Es. Mort!!! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire en entendant la conversation des deux amis… Enfin, tout le monde moins Heero et Trowa qui se contentèrent de sourire.

« Tiens, Wufei, ça risque de te calmer, c'est de la part de Zechs et moi, » dit Quatre en offrant à Wufei un cadeau quand même assez gros et lourd.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit le plus beau katana qu'il n'avait jamais vu, les détails étaient vraiment magnifique. (ndla : désolée, mais rossignol-chan a plutôt la flemme de décrire le katana là).

« Merci, merci beaucoup, » souffla-t-il à l'intention de Zechs et Quatre avant d'aller les embrasser tous les deux en leur offrant un sourrire à tomber.

« Oh my god, Wu-chan, fais pas une tronche pareil, tu vas finir par te faire aggresser! » affirma Duo.

« Maxwell, ferme-la, bon, mon tour de donner quelque chose… Ah, tiens, pour Heero. »

Il tendit au glaçon une énorme boîte que celui-ci ouvrit sans plus tarder, il lut la petite note qu'avait laissé Wufei et ria un peu, ce qui pour Heero, relevait du miracle et surprit tout le monde.

« Pour faire rire mon Ro-ro-chan, faut que je lise ça, » affirma l'américain en s'emparant de la lettre. Il lut à voix haute : « Voilà, je sais que ton calme est légendaire, t'en aurais normalement pas de besoin, mais avec Duo en tant que petit copain, je crois que là, ça s'averrait existentiel. »

Duo jeta un coup d'œil dans la boîte et s'écria :

« MAIS WUFFY CHÉRI!!! Je suis pas si pire que ça quand même!!!! »

En apercevant les balles de stress, toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

C'est donc en boudant que Duo Maxwell développa le cadeau que Wufei lui offrait, mais son visage changea radicalement lorsqu'il vu la photo.

« OH!! WU-chan, c'est… c'est… »

Duo ne finit pas sa phrase que déjà, il sauta dans les bras de Wufei.

« Je savais que mon sex symbol rien qu'à moi en pouvait pas être qu'une créature sans cœur. »

« TON QUOI?! » explosa Wufei.

Décidément Duo n'allait pas arrêter de le taquiner ce soir.

Quatre et Zechs furent très content de ce que Wufei leur offrit. Réléna sauta de joie et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle serra le chinois dans ses bras en mettant tout de suite son nouveau bijou à son cou. Hilde, quant à elle, souria de toutes ses dents et affirma :

« Je t'adore Wufei. » Puis, elle embrassa le chinois à son tour.

Pour ce qui est de ce qu'il reçut, Relena lui offrit un support à katana en ébène puisque Zechs l'avait prévenue de ce qu'il comptait lui donner. Hilde lui offrit trois romans qu'il voulait depuis très longtemps et Heero lui offrit un cd de son groupe favori.

« Allez, ouvre le mien!! » le supplia Duo en lui passant son cadeau.

Une carte accompagnait le présent :

Pour mon Wu d'amour, je sais que ça te sert utile, donc voilà.

Intrigué, Wufei arracha le papier qui recouvrait une petite photo avec une boîte dessous, c'était d'ailleurs une photo représentant Trowa que, piquant un fard, Wufei se hâta de dissimuler dans sa poche, se retrouvant soudainement avec une boîte de condoms dans les mains.

« DUO!!!!! T'ES UN HOMME MORT!!! » s'écria-t-il en lançant la boîte à l'américain, malheureusement, la boîte s'ouvrit en plein vol faisant tomber un pluie de préservatifs dans la pièce.

Cette fois-ci, personne ne put se retenir de rire, la situation était tellement ridicule, il y avait maintenant une tonne de condoms éparpiller partout à terre.

L'échange de cadeaux terminé, tout le monde commença à bavarder de tout et de rien. Wufei remarqua bien tristement que Trowa ne lui avait rien offert.

Mais c'était pas le moment de penser à ça, non, c'était le moment de parler avec le grand français.

Alors que ce dernier était en grande discussion avec le couple Qautre-Milliardo, Wufei alla le voir et lui demanda :

« Je peux te parler une minute? »

« Bien sûr. »

Wufei emmena Trowa dans le corridor pour être seul avec lui. Toutefois, être seul avec son aîné le faisait toujours autant rougir, c'est pourquoi, il ne dit rien, mais tendit le sac à Trowa.

Celui-ci sortit la petite lettre qu'il lut avant de laisser paraître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, sourire qui étonna Wufei.

Trowa ouvrit alors la boîte et en sortit délicatement la rose, son sourire ne le quitta pas.

Ne pouvant plus supporter ni le silence ni le regard du français, Wufei détourna les yeux.

« Merci, » chuchota Trowa avant de ramener doucement le visage du chinois vers lui et d'y déposer un furtif petit baiser.

Les yeux de Wufei s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Trowa venait de l'embrasser. Trowa venait de… Trowa venait de l'embrasser. Wow.

Plus aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Wufei, alors Trowa continua :

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, j'attends ce moment. »

« Tu… Tu savais? » demanda finalement Wufei.

« Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué ta façon de rougir dès que j'étais là? Parce que tu sais, cette façon de rougir, je l'adore. »

Wufei rougit encore plus en entendant ces paroles.

« Et puis, je sais que Duo te l'a assez dit, mais, » poursuivi Trowa en approchant son visage de celui de Wufei, « tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir… »

Juste au moment où il allait enfin déposer ses lèvres sur celles tremblante de Wufei, ce dernier le repoussa et s'exclama :

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu veux! J'exècre qu'on se foute de ma gueule!! Comme si toi, Trowa Barton, tu pouvais franchement avoir envie de m'embrasser, moi, Wufei Chang! Ou en fait, tu veux juste t'amuser et c'est tout… pire qu'une onna, c'est grave quand même… En plus, tu… »

Wufei n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tirade que déjà, les lèvres douces et chaudes du français s'étaient posées sur sa bouche, étouffant les derniers grommellements du chinois. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise observant le regard indéchiffrable de Trowa qui, finalement, ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation de leur baiser. Wufei, quant à lui, abaissa également ses paupières tout en déposant ses mains sur les épaules larges et musclées de Trowa.

Se détachant de Wufei, Trowa lui murmura :

« Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose. »

C'était pas une réponse parfaite, mais il était sincère, ça se sentait. Sans attendre que Wufei ne réplique, Trowa déposa une main sur la joue du chinois et l'autre sur sa hanche pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

Wufei ne savait comment réagir, toutefois, lorsqu'une petite langue chaude et humide vint quémander l'entrée dans sa bouche, il ne put la refuser.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Viens… » ordonna doucement Trowa en amenant Wufei dans sa chambre.

« Tu… Tu es sûr que… »

Le français posa un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour faire signe à Wufei de ne pas parler. Tout en embrassant le chinois dans la cou, il le souleva et l'emmena sur son lit.

Les mains habiles de Trowa se glissèrent sous son t-shirt et déjà, Wufei était au paradis, il ne savait pas du tout où donner de la tête. Certes c'était pas sa première fois, mais aussi intense, ah, ça, oui. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son t-shirt et son pantalon avaient déjà été retirés. La langue de Trowa traçait maintenant divers forme sur le torse de Wufei, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur deux petits bouts de chairs.

Wufei gémit et gémit encore.

Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne rien faire, mais Trowa lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Le français remonta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément et enlever son propre t-shirt.

Apercevant le corps parfait du brun, Wufei ne put retenir une petite exclamation de sortir, réaction qui fit sourire Trowa de plus belle. Celui-ci redescendit vers le boxer noir du chinois qu'il baissa afin de libérer le membre prêt à exploser.

Sous les cris de Wufei, Trowa suçota, carressa, lècha…

« Tro… AH! Trowa!!! »

Avant qu'il n'atteinde l'orgasme, Trowa laissa l'objet de son désir de côté un instant pour se libérer du reste de ses vêtements.

« Que… » s'indigna alors Wufei, mais il fut interrompu quand le brun lui tendit ses doigts qu'il lécha avidement.

Alors qu'il glissait un doigt dans l'antre chaud, Trowa s'empara de son cou pour y laisser sa marque à maintes reprises. Il attendit un moment avant d'enfoncer deux autres doigts, faisant gémir Wufei.

Rapidement, les doigts laissèrent place au vide qui fut vite combler par le sexe du français.

Wufei hurla de douleur et de plaisir tout en aggripant les omoplates de Trowa. Ce dernier commença alors à embrasser le chinois pour atténuer la douleur. D'une mains, il s'empara également du membre tendu de l'asiatique pour avant de se mettre à faire des mouvements de va et viens, extirpant des petits gémissements au chinois à chaque fois qu'il heurtait sa prostate.

Ensemble, ils se vidèrent dans un dernier cri.

Trowa se retira du corps de Wufei et s'affala à ses côté.

« …Tro… Trowa? » demanda timidement Wufei.

« Hn. »

« Je… je… merci. »

Le français le regarda un moment de son seul œil visible et éclata de rire.

« Merci?! »

Vexé Wufei abhorra une mine boudeuse, fallait quand même pas se moquer de lui, il y avait toujours des limites.

Voyant l'air de son désormais copain, le brun l'attira à lui pour lui donner un léger baiser sur le front.

« Trowa? »

« … »

« Je t'aime. »

L'entourant de ses bras pour le coller un peu plus contre lui, le français répondit :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement Wufei. »

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le chinois se réveilla il était couché sur l'épaule de Trowa. Il passa un main sur le ventre musclé de celui-ci et sourit en repensant à la nuit dernières.

« Bien dormi? » demanda le français en le faisant sursauter.

Wufei releva la tête pour remarquer qu'il l'observait.

« La meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. »

« Ça tombe bien : je ne pense pas moins. »

Le chinois sourit de plus belle :

« S'il te plait, sers moi encore dans tes bras. »

« Je t'aime. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« OOOHHH!!! C'est si chou l'amouuuur!!! » fit une voix près d'eux.

« MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Rouge de colère, Wufei se redressa, près à partir à la poursuite de Duo, mais une main attrapa son poignet. Il se retourna vers Trowa qui s'assit sur le lit à son tour pour l'embrasser.

« Oublie-le. »

Cédant aux baisers de Trowa, Wufei murmura quand même un « il paie rien pour attendre » pour la forme.

« Je sais. »

FIN 

Voilà, c'est fini, c'est baclé et complétement OOC, mais fini n.n

Wufei : Baclé, c'est le cas de le dire.

Rossignol-chan : Puet-être, mais j'ai des excuses : il est tard, je suis fatiguée et puis je suis allée chez la coiffeuse aujourd'hui et l'espèce d'huile qu'il mette sur la peau pour que les teintures ne tachent pas me fait toujours un mal de tête horrible.

De toute façon, s'il y a des plaintes, c'est Olia qui faut aller voir XD Sans elle, j'aurais pris mon temps et j'aurais fait attention à ce que j'ecrivais, mais bon…

Wufei : c'est ça, mets la faute sur les autres…

Rossignol-chan : hehe.

Bon, bah, ça c'était ma fic de noël, je peux avoir vos commentaires maintenant? Ça me ferait un beau cadeau de noël :)


End file.
